locket 2: Lost
by Chipmunkgirl234
Summary: Five months have passed and everything has gone back to normal, until a old enemy brings horrible shocking news that will send the Chipmunks and Chipettes world into a tail spin. New summery, new title same story! R&R
1. School and Ian

For those of you how have read and finished Locket, welcome back! For those you haven't, you better go read it now or you'll be confused. Any who this is Locket 2; I don't have a really good name for it yet. It takes place five moths after Locket (I know I said five years but that just seemed to long!) ok I don't exactly have a plot yet but it seems to build as I write, don't worry I have a good idea! Enjoy and please no flames!

**Alvin's pov. **

I glared at the white board wanting to ditch soooo badly! A paper airplane caught my attention before it's creator decided to throw it, I let it hit me in the side of the head then casted a glare at the guy who threw it.

He motioned for me to open it and I did ever so slowly, the folded paper was covered in a sloppy handwriting. (Pretend it's sloppy!)

_Dude where the heck have you and your brothers been! Everyone said you got hit by a car or eaten by rabid mongooses! _

_Mongooses?_ I thought rolling my eyes as I quickly scribbled a answer then chunked it back, hitting the quarter back in the neck. He jumped but unfolded it and read my answer, here it is-

_Really? Rabid mongooses! I have to use that one on Dave when I forget to do my homework! But no that's wrong, we were having family problems in Africa._

He nodded in my direction just as the bell rang signaling that school was over!I bolted from the stuffy classroom and into the warm spring sun, " AIR!" a black chipette plowed into me sending us both crashing down the stairs.

I landed in an awkward pose that no one could have ever managed, my right leg was tangled in my left arm and my tail was wrapped around my middle, my left leg was tangled in my right arm and I was hanging on a branch in a nearby bush.

I untangled my twisted limbs then tackled the dizzy chipette, "Raven! Ugh I'm going to so kill you one day," I growled letting her go as my brothers and The Chipettes joined us. Simon seemed troubled as he looked around searching for someone, "What's up?" Hawk asked as he jumped down from the last step. A limo pulled up slowly and the passenger window rolled down, " Get in now or your 'father' dies," a familiar voice ordered.

" Fine," I grumbled annoyed, of course HE shows up and my whole day turns upside down, note the sarcasm. We all climbed in and settled next to a tied up Dave, " Hey Dave!" I greeted happily. Dave nodded not at all worrying or struggling like he would have excepted, the window that blocked the front cab from the back slid down and his face appeared just as ugly as always.

" What do you want Ian?" Simon asked as the driver pulled away from the curb, " There are two new ones? Can they sing?" Ian asked his greedy eyes landing on Raven and Hawk. " Yeah, hit it!" Alvin chirped and the two werewolf chipmunks began howling! We all cringed laughing as Ian's face fell then reddened, " Listen Ian, we've been in school all day and we'd like to go home. Now if you'll so kindly take us home," Brittany said coldly as her orb blue eyes stared intently into Ian's.

That's my girl! I beamed proudly until Ian brought out a gun and pointed it against her nose, Brittany rolled her eyes annoyed. " Really? A gun? So original, I'm more scared of a lighter," Brittany said actually telling the truth, she was scared of fire, all vampires are. And I control it. Brittany reached up and touched the gun, ice crawled over it's surface and up Ian's arm. " Oh look a tree!" Hawk cheered as the driver slumped over the steering wheel.

**Ok so that chapter was a little random, but I thought we'd like to see our old friend Ian again. I promise that the upcoming chapters will be better, R&R !**


	2. Cars are death traps

**I finally got around to updating Locket 2, sorry I haven't updated sooner. Hey did you all hear about the earthquake in Japan? I'm not talking about the first one, there was another one! Let's all pray for them ok? Cause if it was us they'd all be praying for us, all right here's chapter 2.**

**Brittany's pov. **

" I hate cars! Its official they are death traps!" I grumbled annoyed as I rubbed the throbbing spot on my head, " I agree," Raven growled as she moved a piece of metal off herself. I gazed around at the remains of the limo shocked, " Can you believe one tree did this?" I asked standing up.

" It wasn't just one tree deary," I spun around startled, a black shadow like figure slumped through the broken glass. It's old ruby eyes met mine, fear rippled through my body when I saw Ian's glasses disappearing on it's face. " W-who are you?" Raven asked her eyes wide as the creature moved forward, " Why I'm Death, the first Shadow. I kill my victims slowly and painfully, but I was told not to kill the little hybrids, maybe just ruff them up a little," he explained, well I wasn't sure if he was even a dude.

" Over my dead body," flames engulfed the Shadow and his screams filled the remains of the limo, Raven and I cringed back as it collapsed withering and spitting up dark black liquid. The flames ate away at its black flesh devouring it quickly until its ruby like eyes were left.

"Damn Shadows," my eyes focused on Alvin, his black eyes were locked on the rubies still shimmering and smoking. His russet fur was a bright fiery red black stripes formed a strange pattern all along his body, " ALVIN!" Simon burst through a window and collided with his older brother.

" Simon what the hell?" Alvin yelled pushing his brother off him, " Oh so I disappear and the minute I show up you start cussing at me?" Simon asked looking amused as Alvin stood up and dusted himself down. " Yep, now lets go find the others before a hobo decides to crash the party,"

**Sorry that was so short, I didn't have much time today. Please no flames and R&R! oh yeah I'll explain the stripes and pattern later, peace!**


	3. New actions,new feelings, new danger

**YEAH! New chapter! Woot woot! Enjoy.**

**Alvin's pov. **

"WATER!" I cheered as I tore down the hill smiling like a idiot.

" I thought water put out fire!" Brittany called as she chased after me at a slower pace.

I grinned when I saw a figure hunched by the bank of the stream, " SIMON!" I cried tackling my younger brother.

All of a sudden I was soaked and coughing up water, " Ugh, I'm wet," I whined as steam rose off me.

" NO BRAKES!" Brittany slammed into me sending us both into Simon before we all did a weird tangled belly flop into the cool water.

Simon beat me to the surface, I came in second, and Brittany came in third.

" I hate water," she growled through chattering teeth as the water around her began to get a frosty sheen to it.

Simon scrambled onto the bank not even dripping, oh yeah did I mention his main power is control over water and Theodore's is control over earth?

I chuckled and grabbed a hold of the angry chipette before bringing her into my chest in a spine-breaking hug.

" Ack! Ow ow ow, Alvin let go before I bite you!" she warned as she thrashed around in the water.

"Hmmm sounds nice, how about right here?" I suggested showing her my neck, " Perv!" she shrieked.

" We found you guys! Finally!" Brittany and I looked towards the bank to see the whole gang watching us with raised eyebrows.

I smirked and wadded out with Brittany still up against my chest, " Let go!" she wailed kicking out at the air as she struggled again.

I smirked and kissed her cheek melting the small ice crystals forming there, " I don't want to," I purred as I placed another small kiss on her neck.

A low warning growl rumbled out of her throat, something inside me stirred and I opened my mouth wide before biting down hard.

Brittany let out a startled yelp before her body relaxed, I growled at her before removing my mouth and releasing her.

She slapped me hard then stormed over to her sisters, I watched her amused.

" Why'd you bite her?" Theodore asked as I peeled my still dripping hoody off, we had managed to get home in one piece, right now the Chipettes were at Claire's and my brothers and I were changing in our room.

" Ain't it obvious? They're mates for crying out loud! He Marked her so now we single males can't mate with her," Hawk snapped as he played with a slinky, when he mentioned mating with Britt I growled and flashed him a look that could kill.

He flinched and immediately looked away showing me that I was dominant, I snickered triumphant. Whoa, whoa these werewolf inscitints are beginning to get to me.

I groaned and rubbed at my temples fighting the sudden urge to run over to Claire's scoop Brittany up and never let her go. _She's mine; _I jumped at the sound of my wolf's voice.

'Don't do that!' I thought furious as I tugged on a fresh hoody, _Danger. Shadows, they're waiting. They want blood and death, beware of the dark. _He warned me before becoming quite.

Great now I have a creepy voice in my head that gives me strange and fortune cookie advice, how can this day get any weirder or worse for that matter?

**Oh snap, I think Alvin just jinxed himself and the others! Thanks a lot, that means I'm jinxed me too! Please read and review and beware of storms! **


	4. Mate Marks

Yay! Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing! Okay so I'm going to take suggestions for a new title for this story so just add your suggestions to your reviews and I'll pick the one that suits the story! I also decided to change the rating to T for teen.

**Brittany's pov. **

" Yay pool party!" Eleanor cheered as we began to pull on our favorite swimsuits, Eleanor was quickly pulling on a light almost lime green one piece with cute yellow sun flowers dotting it near the bottom where it flared like a little skirt.

Jeanette also decided to go with a one piece but hers cut a little lower and exposed some of her back, it was a elegant deep purple with white frills at the top and bottom, she was also wearing a shimmering purple headband to keep her bangs at bay.

I on the other hand decided to go all out with a pink two-piece bikini dotted with small white gems at the top that spelled out my name in cursive. I fixed my shades and adjusted the fake blood red rose.

" Ok, so Claire called the others already?" I asked curiously as we made our way downstairs, I jumped over the last two steps and slid across the slick wooden floor leaving behind my laughing sisters.

I made it two the double doors and jumped through the clear cat door that lead into the back yard where Claire was busy making burgers and hotdogs for four werewolves, two vampires, two hybrids, and four mortals.

" Gee Claire that smells wonderful!" I squealed happily as I jumped up onto the table beside the grill, " I know," she said smiling as she turned to face me.

Her smile faded as her gaze locked on my neck, " Brittany when did you get a tattoo?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

" I didn't! What are you talking about?" I asked confused and slightly hurt, Claire frowned and held up a small compact mirror.

My eyes widened at what I saw, a blood red crescent moon stood out brightly against my auburn fur and pink bikini.

" I'm going to kill him! He did this to me, when he freaking bit me!" I yelled as Jeanette and Eleanor ventured from the house eyes wide, " They're here," Jeanette, informed us just as the doors swung open.

" Pool! Pool! Pool" two little excited werewolf chipmunks cheered as they raced each other to the cool light blue water, Riley bet the little blind white furred chipette first but she didn't seem to mind.

Next Raven appeared wearing my only yellow bikini that I had gotten on accident at my birthday party, it had a little belt clip that shimmered in the afternoon sun.

She spotted my sisters and smiled brightly before joining them by the pool where they all settled into one lawn chair and began talking, Hawk appeared next wearing a pair of Simon's trunks.

" Cannonball!" he yelled as he leaped into the pool tucking his legs in as he let out a Tarzan yell, he landed in the water hard and a huge wave made the kids screech in terror and flee for safety at the stairs.

The boys and their dad came with Dave; the boys were each wearing their signature colored swim trunks while Mr. Archer was wearing kaki pants and a button up thin white t-shirt. Dave was also wearing kaki but with a loose blue shirt.

Alvin's golden eyes met mine and a smile formed on his face; he came over and jumped up gracefully onto the table.

"What's this?" I asked pointing at my neck as I narrowed my eyes up at him, he smirked and leaned down so his lips were right next to my ear. " A Mate Mark Barbie," he purred, I stiffened as his warm breath tickled my ear making it twitch lightly, I swallowed as a sudden urge to crush my lips against his washed over me.

" Hmmm well thanks for asking me Ken," I purred back as I lightly trailed my lips over his cheek, he shuddered at my touch.

" PDA!" Mr. Archer shrieked sounding just like Alvin, I blushed furiously but Alvin didn't seem affected.

" Thanks for pointing it out Dad! Maybe I should just take my sexy little mate somewhere else so you don't have to witness it?" Alvin suggested making my cheeks burn hotter, " Fine, party pooper," he whined.

Everyone else gave us a curious glance before returning to their partying and talking, Claire joined them but not before casting us both a cautious glance.

" Wanna go swimming?" Alvin asked sounding hopeful before gently taking both my paws in his, I nodded keeping my head down to hide my blush.

Alvin chuckled at me as we jumped down, when we were about a foot away from the pool I was suddenly scooped up off my paws and I let out a startled squeal. About five seconds later I was airborne and in the water, I kicked up to the surface shaking my head to dislodge the water in my ears and nose.

"Prepare to get murdered Seville," I hissed as I stared down the laughing russet furred chipmunk, everyone watched and waited.

Alvin took off into the house with me close on his tail, I had a hunch on where he was planning on escaping and took a short cut.

I raced into the pink, purple, and light green room then cloaked myself becoming completely invisible, as I wanted for him.

He skidded into the room and slammed the door closed, panting he slid down the door and sighed in relief.

" You may be older, and smarter I'll give you that, but when it comes to figuring you out. I'm the only one," I purred as I walked towards him pulling my cloak off my mind and body.

I watched as his golden gaze widened in horror, " Make it fast please," he begged closing his eyes tight as I finally reached him.

I eyed the munk closely; _tease him it'll be fun to watch him squirm as you Mark him. _My wolf suggested already liking the idea.

I smiled and agreed, " Stand up," I ordered hiding my evil grin.

He did as I told him and stood up slowly with his eyes still closed tightly, I closed the space between us and kissed his jaw feeling my cool body start to heat up as it absorbed his own body heat.

Alvin shivered as I trailed more kisses down; his arms slowly snaked around my waist as I neared the dip in his collarbone. _Mark him there, bite him hard so it's deep and doesn't fade as fast. _My wolf told me, I smiled as I reached his collarbone.

I opened my mouth slowly before biting down hard on his bone, he growled and suddenly I was the one up against the door. I was still biting his collarbone and pulled back but not before gently licking at the forming Mark.

" I win," I gloated, " Not yet," he growled and I realized with a start how his golden gaze had darkened.

Nuts.

**Ooooo Brittany you're in trouble! You really turned him on this time girl and remember your only wearing a bikini! Haha hope you all enjoyed it R&R**


	5. First Kiss and fun in the sun

Man the weather has been like really crappy lately, huh hope it all clears up soon. Any who here's chapter 5! Oh yeah I'm still open for suggestions on the whole title of the story thing so please read and review!

**Alvin's pov. **

"Alvin?" Brittany asked quietly as I leaned down and nuzzled her neck, I inhaled deeply. Her scent is so intoxicating, I growled into her neck making her shiver.

"Alvin remember everyone's downstairs outside?" she asked her voice soft and heavy as if she were about to fall a sleep at any moment, "I know," I muttered kissing her fur and skin lightly.

She shuddered and whimpered quietly as I trailed more kisses down her neck, " W-wait, Alvin," she whispered just before I reached her Mark.

I stopped and wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her closer, " Yes?" I asked my voice muffled by her soft lavender scented fur.

" I-I think we should stop before.." I kissed her Mark making her whimper, a Mark is very sensitive. It's hard to resist your mate when they touch it but when someone else touches it you usually feel sick to your stomach. Yes I did research considering I'm now half werewolf!

I smirked and kissed the Mark again this time making the auburn furred chipette moan, her arms slowly circled around my neck and her fingers knotted themselves in my fur.

I was about to kiss the Mark again when she brought my lips up to her own, she crushed her lips against mine and I groaned by the hunger I felt there.

It was unlike anything I've ever felt, it kind of felt like our powers were battling each other, one minute it was warm in the room the next it was cold. It also felt as if everyone we touched there was an endless show of sparks dancing between us.

Her cool yet warm mouth fit against mine like a puzzle piece and tasted like honey and something else that tasted exotic.

Brittany tugged at the roots of my fur making me growl in response, I felt her lips curl into a smile as I pressed her up against the door.

Her tongue gently traced my bottom lip but before I could open my mouth there was a loud knock at the door.

I growled as she pulled away both of us panting lightly, she smiled sweetly at me before opening the door. I merely pouted and casted a glare at my youngest brother.

" Oh good I found you guys, everyone was beginning to worry that Brittany did kill you," Theodore said smiling innocently at us, " Nah I decided to let him live this time around," Brittany said smiling widely at the joke as she walked off past Theodore then downstairs.

" Thanks a lot little bro," I pouted as I took off after her, I didn't want her out of my sights for one minute.

I heard a startled yelp and raced outside to see Brittany's soaked head appearing through the surface of the water. She glared at Simon who had his nose in a book looking completely harmless, expect for the fact that his eyes were glowing a bright blue.

I chuckled and went over to the side of the pool "Let me guess, there was water on the sidewalk and when you walked out into it, it lifted up and tossed you into the pool?" I asked holding out a paw to my sulking mate.

" Yeah, I forgot Simon's main power is water," Brittany grumbled grabbing hold of my paw, she flashed me MY famous smirk which looked down right hot on her, then yanked me in.

I burst through the surface of the water annoyed but not mad, yet. "Hahahaha!" Brittany's musical laughter filled the air and everyone joined her laughing fit.

"Haha it's hilarious! Let's all laugh at the guy who hates water," I said sarcastically as I pulled myself out of the water, " Ahhh I wanted to have a water fight!" Brittany whined pouting up at me.

I growled in defeat and annoyance as my tail twitched, I rolled my eyes and jumped back in only to be splashed in the face when I resurfaced.

"HEY!" I cried turning on Ladybug who squealed and took off, " We should've named you Waterbug!" I fake yelled as I gave chase roaring like a sea monster.

**I'm not really good at kissing scenes**** *sigh* I hope you all enjoyed my short little chapter that showed a little bit of Alvin's softer side, I hope. Please read and review but no flames! Oh and remember suggestions for the title of this story! **


	6. Author's note! Please read!

**Sorry this isn't a chapter! I'm having really bad writers block and was hoping you all could give me ideas or suggestions. I promise to add your name in the beginning saying you helped me out with the idea.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for helping out and taking time to read my author's note, please forgive me! **

**Peace,**

**Chipmunkgirl234**


	7. The beach and kidnappers just great!

Wow thanks guys for your support and help! You all gave me such amazing ideas, I want to thank kami2000 for the beach idea and The Chipette Protector for the mind control bit and Kali101 for support and keeping my mind focused on their powers! Hope you all like chapter 7! :)

**Brittany's pov. **

I dropped down onto the ground and peeked around the tree, Alvin wasn't here yet. Gosh the boy wakes me up in the middle of the night tells me to come to the freaking beach and he isn't even here. Typical Alvin.

_You should have more trust in your mate. _I rolled my eyes as I ventured out onto the sand, ' Yeah well my mate is Alvin Seville or Archer? Ugh anyway he isn't always on time or honest,' I pointed out.

_Most of the time, right? He loves you and I bet he has something special in store. _My wolf explained sounding oddly happy and kind of sneaky, ' What are you planning wolf?' I demanded as I kicked up sand.

_My name isn't wolf, it's Lust and Alvin's wolf is Pride. _'Lust? Huh weird,' I thought as I neared the black ocean.

" Hi!"

"Nuts! ALVIN!" I screeched as I turned on the laughing chipmunk.

"Sorry you just should've seen your face! It was so priceless!" he laughed as he clutched his stomach and tried to keep his balance.

" I'm going to freeze you and then I won't let you out for 200 years!" I yelled lunging for him.

He squeaked and jumped away still laughing, "You can't I'll just melt the ice," he retorted crossing his arms over his stomach smirking.

"Not if I make it like 20ft thick," I growled glaring at him, he held my gaze his jaw set tightly. _You really shouldn't anger him or have a stare down, Alpha's hate it. _Lust warned even though her voice was tight and she was growling most of it.

"Fire,"

"Ice," I took a threatening step forward never breaking eye contact.

"Fire," he took a step forward.

"Ice," another step, every time we'd say 'fire' or 'ice' we'd get closer.

I didn't realize how close we were until I felt his hot breath against my lips, our eyes were still locked on each other's both of our wolves fighting for dominance.

Whoever looked away first was the less dominate wolf, Alvin frowned and I could tell he didn't like this and neither did I.

We both looked away at the same time, I expected him to step back and apologize but it's Alvin.

He gently cupped my chin and turned my face back to his, I barely caught his eyes again before his lips attacked mine.

I wasn't as surprised as the first time but it still startled me, I slowly closed my eyes and returned the kiss.

I could feel our powers battling each other again just like our wolves a few seconds ago, I knew with him it was always going to be a battle that neither of us would ever win.

My arms slowly circled around his neck as his lips moved against mine, his arms were already around my waist holding me against him.

Every nerve in my body was alive and burning, his tongue gently pressed against my lips.

I groaned and opened my mouth allowing him in, his tongue caressed the inside of my mouth and my teeth making me moan.

_Something's wrong. _I pulled away reluctantly and gazed into his burning golden eyes. "Something isn't right," I whispered glancing towards the forest.

Alvin frowned and followed my gaze, _Brittany! Brittany help!_ I gasped and broke out of Alvin's arms.

"It's Jeanette and Eleanor! They're being kidnapped!" I cried as I raced through the forest ignoring the branches whipping and scratching at my face and clothes.

Her thoughts were wrong, they were being controlled.

**Alvin's pov. **

"Brittany!" I crashed through the bushes and saw her watching the taillights of a van racing away, I smelled blood.

"Britt?" I whispered moving towards her, I leaned down beside her and turned her face towards mine.

Blood was dripping from her mouth and nose, I growled angrily and glanced towards the road but the van had vanished.

" I didn't mean to, I was just trying to save them. I didn't to kill him," she whispered looking me in the eyes, " They're being controlled," she told me.

I wiped the blood off her face, I was kind of relieved the blood from her mouth wasn't her's. " Britt we'll get them back ok? You don't need to be sorry either he deserved it," I assured her.

She nodded and looked down at her paws in her lap, " They're heading towards the docks,"

**YAY! I finished chapter 7! Thanks again for the ideas and help guys I couldn't have gotten this chapter done without it. I hope you enjoyed it please read and review. **


	8. Not what it seems

School's been a real pain lately! Gosh I only have two more weeks, I guess that's something to look forward to. Hehe sorry for my random complaining here's chapter 8!

**Alvin's pov. (Cont.) **

"Simon, psst Simon," I whispered nudging my younger brother in the back, he groaned in his sleep but didn't wake.

I rolled my eyes and aimed a fireball at his tail.

"OWWW!" Simon cried jumping out of bed he fell onto the floor with a loud thud, which ended up waking Theodore and the weremunks across the hall.

Brittany flinched as everyone burst into the room startled and wide-awake at three in the morning.

" Long story short, Jeanette and Eleanor have been munknapped so let's get rolling!" I cried earning weird and shocked faces from the others. I rolled my eyes, "Just come on,"

**Somewhere on the docks 15 min. later….**

Brittany winced and held her head in her paws, " Britt? What's wrong?" I asked concerned as I laid a paw on her shoulder.

" They're in there," she growled through her teeth as she pointed towards an old burnt out shell of a warehouse.

I nodded at Simon who pulled the car into a nearby alley, " Britt, do you know how many are in there?" I asked quietly as I tried to get her to open her eyes.

"Ten," she hissed still clutching her head in pain, "Alright, Raven why don't you stay here and keep a eye on her for me," I said looking at the black furred chipette for help.

" NO!" I winced when Brittany yelled, " I'm going too they're my sisters," she said stubbornly as she forced her eyes open.

I swallowed whine building in my throat when I looked into her hollow pain filled eyes, something was eating at her and there was nothing I could do to help.

I nodded stiffly ignoring the urge to just pick my hurting girlfriend/mate and run as far away from the place that was causing her pain.

We all climbed swiftly and quietly from Dave's car that we 'borrowed' and quickly bolted towards the front door.

I glanced at Brittany who was talking quietly to Raven near the back of the group, I frowned and turned to lock gazes with Simon.

" There's two here," Brittany whispered her hollow eyes staring intently at the door, I nodded swiftly before ramming my shoulder into the door.

The man standing right in front of it didn't even have time to react as the door slammed into the back of his neck hard snapping his spine.

I lunged at the other man leaning causally against the wall, I ripped his throat apart quickly trying not to draw too much blood but I managed to get my front drenched with the dark red liquid.

The others quickly went into action, the weremunks went ahead their wet noses sniffing the air quietly.

Suddenly something purple rammed into Brittany smashing her into the nearby wall, I growled and surged forward to help my mate who was taking a heavy beating by the knife in the creatures paws.

She wasn't even fighting back!

"NO IT'S JEANETTE!" Brittany cried.

**Two words….. READ AND REVIEW! ;) **


	9. I knew it!

HUNGRY! I didn't have much for breakfast; ok before I start to ramble I just wanted to say thanks again to my reviewers! I have this new idea for a story but I don't think I should start it right now since I'm working on this story and Forgotten. All right here's chapter 9!

**Alvin's pov. (Cont.) **

It was taking every once of my strength not to attack her sister and let me tell you right now that I'm starting to lose that battle.

Pride growled and my hold on him broke, I exploded into my wolf form and clamped my teeth on the back of her nightgown.

I titled my head back fixing to swallow her whole when Brittany whimpered, " No don't, Alvin put her down," I froze with the flailing screaming chipette in my mouth.

I lowered her back onto the ground but I wasn't too pleased, Jeanette just stared at me in shock her whole body was shaking with fear.

Brittany's eyes flickered over to the doorway; I slanted my eyes to the side and saw Simon slowly advancing on the brainwashed chipette.

He was on her in three seconds flat; he sunk his fangs into her neck quickly. Jeanette thrashed wildly under him then slowly went limp, the swirling colors faded into the violet color and she slowly passed out.

Simon slowly released his hold on her neck and looked up, " I'm sorry, that was the only thing I could think of. She won't be brainwashed when she wakes up as a vampire," he explained quietly.

" Theodore found Ellie, he bit her too," Simon added on, we both looked over at Brittany, she was gone.

**Brittany's pov. **

" You made it, good I thought you'd fight the mermaid's song forever," he mumbled as he paced back and forth in front of me.

" I would never disobey you Master," I stated firmly, he nodded then glanced over at the monitors.

"Your mate is coming," he said frowning, _Alvin? _Lust whimpered as she fought against the song's hold.

I gritted my teeth as the song filled my ears and pounded in on my brain, I fought it hard but it consumed me once again.

" Go kill him," I blinked up at him then nodded before turning and leaving the small janitor's closet.

He skidded around the corner of the hallway nearly colliding with me; he would've to if I hadn't of slammed my fist into his face.

He hit the floor hard letting out a pained and shocked cry, I leaned down and picked him up by the front of his nightshirt.

I snickered at his startled expression, " I'm going to have fun killing you," I purred before tossing him into the nearest wall.

" Brittany, it's me Alvin! Snap out of it!" he ordered as he picked himself out of the huge hole he created.

" I know it's you stupid why do you think I'm killing you!" I spat furious as I advanced on him, " I don't want to fight you," he whispered as I hovered over him.

" Pity, your wolf's name is Pride yet you don't care if yours is shown up by your own mate," I mocked stepping onto his leg I slowly put all my weight and strength behind it breaking it easily.

He screamed in pain but didn't fight back, this isn't any fun. I thought rolling my eyes; I'll finish him off I guess.

Ice slowly covered my paw forming a razor sharp blade I smiled wickedly down at him as my Master stepped out of his hidey hole.

He grinned from ear to ear as I raised my weapon above my head; Alvin closed his eyes waiting for the final blow.

"Finish-" my Master didn't get to finish, the icicle had pierced right through his heart, " I knew it," Alvin gloated.

I was going to leave you all hanging by stopping at the part where Alvin closed his eyes but I thought that was to cruel. R&R please!

**Peace!**


	10. Erased

I changed the title to Locket 2: Lost. I've been having really bad writers block, I know what you guys are thinking, again? Yeah again, I just haven't been having my good luck that I usually do but I have had an idea for this chapter although it may suck.

Something else has been ruining my thoughts for this story and its another story I've made up! Its haunting me, I really want to finish up this story and Forgotten so I'll have to put the new one on hold.

One last thing before you start reading, I just wanted to thank the people who keep reading and reviewing my stories it really does keep me going, I mean without the readers the writer doesn't seem to exist so thanks guys and I hope you enjoy!

**Brittany's pov. **

I rolled over and yawned loudly, so tired must sleep. My stomach growled loudly jerking me awake.

Well so much for more sleep, I thought as my eyes opened. I jumped and sat up as I took in the unfamiliar room.

I frowned down at the silkily red satin sheets; I pulled them up to my nose and inhaled deeply.

Alvin's musky cinnamon scent filled my mouth and nose and I instantly relaxed, ok so this is Alvin's bed in a weird room with weird sheets.

I slid out of the huge comfortable bed and landed lightly on the floor, a red lacey dress fell around my frame making my paws disappear. What the heck?

" Good you're awake, are you hungry?" I jumped and turned to see Raven walking into the room carrying a plate heaped with toaster waffles, bacon, and eggs.

" Starving! Um where are we and why am I wearing this?" I asked gesturing down to the old Victorian styled nightgown.

" We're at the boys old safe house, and you're wearing that because your other nightgown was covered in blood and ripped up," Raven explained as she handed me the plate.

I pursed my lips and took a huge chunk out of a piece of bacon, " Where's Jean and Ellie?" I asked once I swallowed the spicy warm meat.

" Oh yeah, um come on," Raven mumbled looking slightly nervous as she took my arm and lead me from the room.

I ate and stared in wonder at all the old pictures hanging on the walls as we wandered down hallway after hallway.

I had completely finished off the food when Raven stopped me in front of a old unstable door, " They're in here, I'll take that," she snatched the plate away and pushed the door open.

" Good luck," she said before shoving me inside and slamming the door closed, I growled in annoyance and frowned.

I couldn't see anything! What a cruel joke, I'm so going to bleach her fur when I get outta here. I thought as blindly began to walk forward.

So this is how Ladybug feels all the time, I thought sadly as I pictured the little five year old blind chipette. Suddenly a bright white light blinded me.

" Ow! Gosh people really don't need the sun in their room," I groaned as I rubbed my aching eyes, " I guess Raven didn't warn you did she?"

I opened my eyes and saw Simon screwing in a new light bulb into the ceiling; Jeanette was steadying the ladder her ruby red eyes fixed intently on Simon.

" Jean?" I whispered shocked, she turned and smiled brightly. " Brittany!" something strong plowed into me knocking me down.

" Oh sorry! I'm still not used to being strong!" Eleanor wailed as she hugged me tightly, " It's f-fine just don't b-reak me," I gasped struggling to breath.

" Oh sorry, again," Eleanor whispered releasing me, I stared into those thirsty red eyes again and swallowed back a whimper.

" How are you two feeling?" I asked as I got to my hind paws, Simon jumped down onto the floor and picked up the ladder.

Jeanette came over and hugged me softly, " Fine, but our throats are burning a awful lot but Simon said that's how it's going to feel for the next few days," Jeanette answered.

" Um what's today?" I asked quietly, " Its Tuesday," Theodore answered from behind me making me jump.

" Wait? I've been a sleep for four days!" I cried shocked, " Uh huh," Eleanor answered sadly.

"W-what happened?" I asked rubbing the side of my head as a wave of pain vibrated through my skull.

" How come I can't hear any of your thoughts?" I wailed confused, " Brittany, um your body and mind went into over drive once you were free from the mermaid's song. It put you into a short coma and might have messed with your powers and Lust," Simon explained.

'Lust? Can you hear me?' I called out inside me hoping for a response, she didn't answer.

I rubbed my head again as the pain increased.

" I feel like going to be sick," I moaned as I felt my breakfast raising, I was lead into a bathroom where I lost my breakfast into the sink.

My now New vampire sisters lead me into the room and sat me down in a beanbag chair, " Poor Britt, do you want Alvin?" Eleanor asked as she laid something cool on my forehead. I nodded weakly only to send my head into a whirling spin.

I moaned in pain and tired to sit up, I hated feeling so weak!

" Britt?" my eyes focused on his familiar face and I managed a smile.

He settled into the beanbag and I curled into him closing my eyes, " What's happening to me?" I asked him quietly.

" Shhh you're going to be fine, it's just temporary," he assured me as he massaged soothing circles into my back. I hope so.

**Alvin's pov. **

It's been two days and she hasn't woken up from her nap, I hope she hasn't gone into another coma.

Pride whimpered inside me as I stared out at the pouring rain, I had come upstairs to get something to eat but once I got here I couldn't bring myself to do it. If Britt couldn't eat, I wouldn't either.

Jeanette settled beside and glanced over at my face her now violet eyes curious. " Alvin?" she asked quietly.

I turned and met her gaze; she smiled sweetly at me and showed me the ball of lightening crackling in her paw. " Which do you think would win? Electricity or fire?" she asked trying to cheer me up with a contest.

" Ice," I grumbled turning back to watch the storm, " She's waking up!" Eleanor suddenly cried as she jumped down off the couch and took off towards the basement.

Jeanette and I raced after her; I made it into the basement first. She was staring at me her orb blue eyes clear of any pain and confusion.

" Brittany!" I cried scooping her up into my arms I hugged her tightly making her squeak in pain. 

" Sorry," I placed her back on the ground only to be met by confusion, she cocked her head to the side and studied me.

" Who are you?"

:0 Oh snap! How the heck did that happen? Well, her mind and body couldn't take the pressure of the song and deleted all of her memories to help lighten the load but now Alvin's heart broken! Please R&R to see what happens next!


	11. We're going to kill you

I** don't know if this chapter will be any good! I've been having some major and I mean MAJOR writers block for this story. I want to thank The Chipette Protector for helping with this chapter and Kami2000 for support, you all are amazing thanks for not giving up on this story or me! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Brittany's pov. **

I stared at the chipmunk in front of me frowning, why was he looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?

He suddenly stepped towards me reaching out as if to grab me, I ducked quickly and raced up the stairs ignoring his calls. Why does he keep calling me Brittany? I thought as I burst through a door nearly colliding with two chipettes.

" Brittany you're awake! Are you hungry?" the smaller one asked her red eyes concerned as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards a different room. The other one was walking along beside me asking if I was feeling all right or not.

" Just leave me alone!" I cried in frustration as I broke free of the smaller one's grasp I shoved the other one away as I made a beeline for the door.

Who were this people and why are they acting so friendly I don't know them! I shot through the cat door and just kept running right into some woods I didn't stop or look back.

Over time my pace slowed until I was walking my mind began to wander and I began to think about my life.

Why can't I remember anything! My mind is completely blank; I can't even remember my own name!

A soft melody stopped me in my tracks; I froze as it weaved through my mind filling me with warmth and love.

I turned and followed it my mind intently focused on the melody, I stopped for some reason as a chipette stepped out from behind a tree her light blue eyes cold yet inviting.

" My dear daughter, I've rescued you from those wicked blood suckers," she cooed hugging me tightly, blood suckers. My mind echoed immediately hating the words.

" Your sisters are still in there, we need to get them away before they are killed by the savage beasts," my mom explained as she smoothed my fur, " I'll rescue them and kill the vampires," I said hoping I'd make her happy.

She gave me a warm smile and hugged me again, " Your father would be proud, all you need to do is lure them into the woods and I'll take care of the rest," she instructed me.

I nodded and turned I began my trek back to the house where the blood suckers were keeping my sisters, the song drifted through my mind keeping me focused on my mission.

**Alvin's pov. **

" What happened? You two ok?" I asked concerned as the ice melted away from Jeanette's body, " I don't know, Brittany was acting weird it was like she didn't know who we were. When she pulled out of Eleanor's grasp she froze her then shoved me and I also ended up frozen," the New vampire chipette explained her eyes worried.

" She must've lost her memories, she didn't recognize me either," I mumbled not bothering to hide the hurt in my voice, " She ran into the woods," Eleanor said jumping her to hind paws she took off outside.

Jeanette and I followed close behind, my nose twitched as I found her scent, I wrinkled it in disgust.

" What?" Jeanette asked noticing my discomfort, " Her scent smells different," I explained as we wandered through the forest.

" How?" Eleanor asked trying to find the difference in her sister's scent as she traveled farther ahead, " It's kind of rusty and old," I said sticking my tongue out as I earned a playful punch from Jeanette.

" STOP!" we both froze as Eleanor's face contorted into pain, " Get away! It's the mermaid song again!" she cried as she struggled against it.

" Ellie come back this way!" Jeanette yelled taking a few steps towards her younger sister; I grabbed her wrist as Pride withered in pain. " We have to go," I said sternly as I turned and led her back the way we came.

I burst into the house ignoring the screaming thrashing chipette I held captive, " Simon you and Jean try to figure out how to reverse a mermaid song," I said as I caught sight of my younger brother.

" Please don't tell me Britt and Ellie got caught in it," he said his eyes worried, " Yeah," I answered as my gaze landed on our younger brother the weremunks and our dad.

" We have to go back out there then," Simon said once he assured Jeanette that we were going to get her sisters back, " Right," I said nodding.

" We're coming too," Theodore said fiercely as he and the other's stepped up behind us, I gave a swift nod and we all piled out the cat door.

" Boo!" a pink cloud engulfed us and I blacked out.

" Wakey, wakey," my eyes snapped open upon hearing her voice as my heart jumped, " They're awake," Brittany said turning her back on me she walked over to where Eleanor was standing.

" Britt, what's going on?" I asked sitting up and ignoring the throbbing in my head, " We're going to kill you,"

**FINALLY! I got this chapter done! I'm sorry if it wasn't any good and I just wanted to thanks The Chipette Protector again for helping and Kami2000 R&R please! **


	12. Mom?

**I've got nothing to say… so just read on and please review! Also there will be some slight torture and blood, maybe some curse words, I warned you.**

**Brittany's pov. **

"Kill us! Why?" I roll my eyes and lazily draw my name in the soft dirt with a stick, "Because you're filthy good for nothing vampires that's why," I respond chunking my stick towards him, it hits him squarely in the forehead leaving a good scratch.

Ellie giggles behind me, "Brittany," he pleads his golden eyes begging, "Shut up!" I snap glaring daggers at him I hold out my paw behind me, Ellie happily hands me the metal rod she had been holding over the fire.

I stalk towards the russet furred vampire, I whip the blazing red hot tip of the metal pole around and press it hard into the flesh of his shoulder, steam rises in a steady stream as I push it in deeper.

"AGHH!" he struggles against the metal bindings his fangs digging into his lower lip drawing blood, concern washes over me for a moment but I merely twist the rod emanating a loud hiss and a few curse words.

I yank it out ignoring the dark red liquid dripping off the still red hot iron, "I heard you controlled fire, but I guess you're not as strong as they said," I snicker tossing the rod into the fire Ellie and I had made.

"Brittany, it's me Alvin, please you have to remember," he begs between gasps, I roll my eyes and turn to the others, the green clad bloodsucker was awake his dark green eyes brimming with tears, the werewolves were still out cold and the older bloodsucker was staring towards a small cluster of pine trees his golden eyes piercing through the shadows.

"HEY!" Eleanor chunks a hot coal at him, it hits his chest quickly burning a hole in his shirt and lightly burning his fur, the bloodsucker's eyes drift lazily towards us.

"Where's Jeanette?" Eleanor demands as she stands up fuming, "Home," my ears twitch slightly surprised that he had answered, I turn to face him, his blood was still pouring from the hole in his shoulder.

"Home?" we echo glancing between each other when suddenly a soft melody drifts through the air, Eleanor and I both stiffen our fur rising straight up, a shudder rushes down my spine as memories flash like a movie behind my eyelids.

"STOP!" I turn around ignoring the growing headache; the chipette from earlier storms out from the shelter of the pine trees her ice blue eyes burning, "M-mom?" I stammer in shock.

"Jeanette why have you done!" Eleanor and I quickly turn to see our bespectacled sister scampering towards us from the direction of the house, she quickly tackles us in a hug.

"I reversed the mermaid song, it turns out that song I wrote is actually the reversal song," Jeanette explains facing our mother, "You put your own daughters under the song," Mr. Archer sighs.

"Your kind killed their father and my mate! Your kind caused my daughter her eye problems! Your kind ruined our lives! I had to stop my only flesh and blood before they were submitted to the same fate!" Mom roars her light blonde fur bristling with pure rage as she storms up to the trapped chipmunk.

Mr. Archer stares down at her a small smirk playing on his lips, "They're 'my' kind too Elizabeth," he points out, slowly our Mom's face twists into a mask of shock, fear, and anger.

"How could you!" she whirls around on us her paw nearly making contact with my face, I stumble back in shock, "What do you mean?" I demand stomping my paw at her.

"You turned your back and me and your father! You joined their world? I thought you'd stay mortal!" she snaps jabbing a sharp claw in my chest; I shove her hard making her stumble over her own paws.

"I don't care! We barley even know you! You left us alone left us two days after Dad was killed! Did you even stop to think how that affected us? We were raised in a orphanage because of you! Then you come back out of the blue, brainwash us, and make us try to kill our boyfriends! Tell me what kind of mother does that?" I spit harshly while flashing my fangs in her face.

She merely narrows her eyes darkly before turning on her heel and storming off to who knows where, Lust whimpers loudly inside my head and I whirl around in time to see Simon releasing Alvin from his bides.

"Alvin!" I rush towards him fighting back tears as I rest a paw over the wound I had inflicted, " Oh I'm so sorry! I should've had more control, I'm so sorry!" I cry as I quickly heal the wound.

Alvin's arms wrap firmly around me holding me tight against his chest, "I'm just glad I didn't lose you to that song," he whispers softly.

**Author's pov. **

Elizabeth Miller stomps through the forest her eyes burning bright with hatred and betrayal, "My own daughters, my daughters joined their side," she whispers quietly to herself as she approaches a tree stump.

A small figure sits perched on top of it, the shadows around them dancing and swaying, thousands of voices echo around in the air and faces of people and animals in distress and pain flash within the murky depths of the dancing shadows.

"I told you it wouldn't work Liz, didn't I?" a soft mocking feminine voice asks from beneath the dark hood, the defeated and depressed chipette raises her face trying to hide the heartbreak swimming in her eyes, her little girls have grown so much.

"Yes," she whispers dropping her gaze at the hot wet feeling of a shadow snaking it's way over her hind paws, "You told me exactly," the figure nods as a shadow slithers its way up their arm.

"I know everything remember? That's why you're going to help me, I'm going to get you your girls back, and you're going to help me get what I want, does that sound like a far trade?" the female asks as she smoothes a gloved paw over the shadow's 'head'.

Liz nods her eyes sparkling with new hope, "You're going to bring my husband back too," she says, a soft chuckle escapes the hidden lips of the female sending a small shiver down Liz's back.

"Depends, can you run off and fetch me these little things?" Liz takes the offered paper and quickly reads over it, "That'll be easy," she confirms gripping the paper tightly.

"You'll bring him back?" Liz echoes hopelessly, "A deal's a deal isn't it?"

**Didn't like this chapter one bit, I'm mad at myself, ugh! Just review please so I at least know someone's still reading this!  
><strong>

**Peace!**


End file.
